Networked software allows users to conduct certain transactions electronically. Users may access a secure server over a network or download software provided by a third-party provider so that they can perform secure transactions or access other services. Some of these transactions and services may be provided on smart phones or tablet computer environments for mobile environments. While these computer environments offer convenience and mobility to users conducting secure transactions, the transaction themselves require additional security to verify the identity of the user. Current software implementations, however, are generally limited in functionality.